


What Goodness Gets Me

by northofthehouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: Sehun agrees when people say he's a pretty cold-faced guy. But embarrassed doesn't even begin to cover his wide range of emotions when caught buying bras at Victoria's Secret.





	1. Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF. (Possibly) Also a repeat post to AO3 from my previously orphaned account (I don't remember what I posted and what I didn't). Not plagiary!

"It'll be fine," she'd said. "Go stand in line and hold my stuff," she'd said. "Manly men don't care about being seen in Victoria's Secret," she'd said.

 _Ha_.

Sehun's little sister knew he was gay and that bras made him uncomfortable. She knew how much he hated the application of stereotypes to gender labels. Baek-ah even knew that his level of social anxiety was probably diagnosable so doing _anything_ in public by himself was a horrifying prospect.

What Baek-ah didn't know, though, could make an equally long list. Like the fact that her precious oppa had a (secret) boyfriend. Or that said boyfriend worked somewhere in that very mall and that Sehun dreaded running into him. She also didn't know about the predatory looks her tall and attractive older brother was currently getting while displaying his apparent manliness by standing in line; she'd probably be all over him if she did. Sehun's sister was clingy on a good day, but she was also very protective over her beloved oppa and would have practically draped herself over Sehun if she thought anyone was getting too close.

That's why Baek-ah didn't know about Kai. She could be a diva sometimes and Sehun wasn't ready for the public breakdown she'd put on to punish him for keeping the existence of a boyfriend from her. After that, Sehun had no doubt she'd love Kai as much as he did; it'd be different, of course, but Baek-ah had a weakness for beautiful things—like her brother—unless it came to her boyfriend because Baek-ah and Park Chanyeol together was just a mystery to everyone.

If Sehun remembered correctly, Chanyeol worked in Kai's mall too, which might come in handy if Baek-ah threw a fit—the gangly giant seemed to be one of the only people who could talk Sehun's sister down, especially if it was her brother she was mad at.

Which brought Sehun back to his current situation—waiting in line with Baek-ah's bras because she'd pleaded with a pouty "But the _panties_ , oppa. They're on sale!" _Kill him now_. It comforted Sehun a little to know that it wasn't his sister's boyfriend who was with her to shop for undergarments, because that confirmation of a sexually active little sister would probably be too much for him. He didn't really know anything about brasserie, either, but he knew from movies and such that sexy lingerie usually involved lace and bows—thankfully, Baek-ah's stuff had neither.

Sehun heard a giggle from behind and he turned to stare blankly down at the pair of girl's standing at his back. "Oppa," they said tentatively, one of them blushing furiously and the other biting her lip, "we have coupons we aren't going to use. Do you want them for your bras?" More giggling and Sehun just wanted to hit something he felt so uncomfortable.

"Actually, they're mine." There was a terse reply and claw-like nails on Sehun's forearm, and Baekhyun had arrived in all her glory. She said with a nasty smirk, "We'll still take those coupons though," and snatched them from the girl's hand before turning herself and her brother back around.

"Girls are the worst," she told him knowingly.

 _Tell me about it,_ he thought glumly.


	2. Can't Take No More

There must have been at least 200 people in line in front of them. That's how it felt to Sehun, at least. Especially when the two girl's who'd spoken to him earlier weren't deterred enough by Baek-ah's arrival.

"Oppa," they tried again, one of them even tapping Sehun boldly on his shoulder and earning a proprietary glare from his sister. "Is that your girlfriend?" Wisely, this question was directed to Sehun and not Baekhyun, but that didn't stop her from answering for him anyway.

"Sister," she corrected through gritted teeth. "But you're not his type anyway."

Sehun was proud of his sexual identity, but he wished Baek-ah wouldn't be so willing to tell everyone about it. Who he liked was his business and it made him awkward to know that people were looking at him differently for it. "Baek—" he tried, but she shushed him quickly, reaching out to pat his head as she did so.

"I'm saving you from trouble," she told him generously as she stood on her toes to whisper into his ear. They'd turned back around at this point and Sehun was surprised to realize that they were next up to be helped. Where had everyone else in the line disappeared to? Sehun didn't know but it would have been nice of them to do it earlier so the whole situation with the giggling girls could have been avoided.

He didn't hate people, per se, but they, like basically everything else in life, made him uncomfortable, and that was a feeling Sehun did not like. That's why he hung back and let his sister converse with the teller as they approached the counter.

"Actually," the girl behind the counter apologized sheepishly, "we're having a shift change at the moment. It'll be a minute; sorry for the wait."

Sehun shrugged; he didn't mind. Baek-ah didn't mind either, but she caught the appraising look the cashier was giving Sehun and glared fiercely. Personally, she was glad that girl was being replaced; Sehun, though, just sighed and rolled his eyes. Once the girl behind the counter had gathered her things and went into the back, Sehun leaned his elbows on the counter and rested there in boredom.

Threat dealt with and crisis averted, Baek-ah recognized a prime opportunity to fit in a little more shopping, so she turned to her brother with a pout on her lips and sugar in her voice. "Oppa," she drawled slowly, "wait here, okay? That perfume is 20% off and Yeollie _really_ likes it."

Sehun didn't want to know why his sister put such emphasis on Chanyeol's appreciation of her perfume, so he just let her go, huffing a little to show his displeasure but not saying anything. He caught the gaze of one of the girls behind him—they, too, were waiting for a new teller—and turned away abruptly. To his surprise, a familiar smile met his eyes as they lifted to stare wonderingly at his boyfriend.

 _Kai_.

Kai was here. Kai worked in Victoria's Secret. Kai, who knew about Baekhyun but had never met her, was seeing Sehun with an unknown female buying bras. How _embarrassing_.

Sehun could feel the blush coming in like a flood as it moved up his neck, into his cheeks, and out to the tips of his ears. Everything was bright red; he could feel it. To make matters worse, Baek-ah suddenly reappeared to hang on his elbow, mouthing a firm "Mine," to the still-interested girls, and smiling prettily at Kai when he coughed awkwardly.

"Oppa," she said in excitement as she placed two small vials of perfume on the counter to join the already large pile sitting there. "I found the one I wanted, and I know how you hate shopping here with me, so I thought I'd buy two. That way it'll be a while before I'll have to drag you back!" Her explanation was cheerful, but Sehun was still blushing furiously, especially once she started speaking to Kai. "That's all I think," she told her brother's boyfriend. "Oppa has a coupon somewhere too."

When Sehun was too flustered and embarrassed and uncomfortable to do anything, even once prompted by his sister to present the coupon she'd handed to him to hold, Baekhyun took the liberty of feeling him up until she'd retrieved it from his pocket herself. Sehun squeaked loudly, feeling affronted and slightly violated and hoping the sounds he made clued his sister in to his emotions. Mostly, though, he was just really nervous because he could see Kai becoming increasingly angry at the situation; there was a lot his boyfriend didn't understand, but Sehun knew how it looked with Baek-ah all over him—he just didn't know what to do about it.

Besides, Sehun was still too embarrassed about being caught there by Kai in the first place. He tried, though; Sehun could say that much at least.

"Kai," he started earnestly, wanting to explain everything as soon as possible so that his boyfriend didn't dump him just as quickly. Before he could, though, Kai spoke over him, turning to the obvious customer and asking, "How did you find everything today?"

Baekhyun remained oblivious, and her nails in his arm had never felt more like knives to Sehun than in that moment. "Great! I love this store!"

"I'm glad," Kai ground out, insincerely—Sehun could tell. "And did anyone help you today?"

"Our Oppa did!" Sehun's sister told Sehun's boyfriend. "But from the store? Not until you, no."

"That's too bad," came the response. "At least you had _your_ Oppa," Kai added.

 _Oh god_ , Sehun was in _trouble_.


	3. Boy, Let Me Know

For every day Sehun wished he didn't have a sister, there were a thousand more that he was glad for her. In this case, Sehun felt a little of both. After all, it was Baek-ah's fault that Kai misunderstood in the first place, but since she also ended up doing a lot to fix that mistake, Sehun couldn't be too mad at her.

Kai was folding Baek-ah's purchases as Sehun paid and studiously avoided his boyfriend's accusing gaze. Baekhyun, though, since she wasn't currently doing _anything_ —except for making Sehun's life difficult—leaned forward across the counter conspiratorially.

"You know," she told a fuming Kai, "you're pretty cute. Are you single?"

Sehun was used to his sister's forward ways, but Kai was so shocked by her question that he dropped her bras on the floor and stood there, gaping.

"I—what?" He spluttered.

Baekhyun gestured toward Sehun and said loudly—so the girl's behind could hear as well—"My oppa needs a boyfriend and I think you're just his type." She paused for a minute as Sehun's blush made a reappearance and a slow smirk curled onto Kai's lips. "Do you like men?" She nosed further.

"I do, actually," Kai admitted slyly, and Baekhyun nearly cheered aloud at her good fortune. Sehun had been single for too long, in her opinion; besides, if he had a boyfriend, they could double date. And how cool would double dates with her and Chanyeol be? _Pretty cool_.

"But I already have a boyfriend." Kai tried to sound apologetic, but didn't do a very good job of it, so he didn't let the joke sit for too long. He bent over to pick up the merchandise he'd dropped and said, "Which means _you_ must be Baekhyun, actually." He turned devilishly toward Sehun and remarked with a grin, "Unless you're cheating on me with a girl?"

Sehun gasped indignantly. "I would never!" But then he was groaning when he realized Kai had outed them and he'd just confirmed it, so Sehun readied himself for the outburst that was sure to come. And it did.

"Woah, woah." Baekhyun exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and nearly knocking her now bagged undergarments back onto the floor. "You're dating my oppa? Why don't I know about you? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't _you_ tell me? I've been _standing_ here for five minutes. How could I not know?"

"Shh," he tried shushing his sister gently, "Oppa didn't tell you about Kai because I knew this would happen, okay. I was selfish and wanted to keep him to myself for a while before you were all over him."

Baekhyun looked offended at the implication, but seemed mollified enough by Sehun's explanation. Until she turned her wrath on Kai, that is. Unlike Sehun, Kai was not used to the full force of Baek-ah's fury, and he didn't know how to handle it properly. As she ranted at him, Kai sent his boyfriend a panicked look and mouthed "What do I do?"

Taking matters into his own hands—he was responsible for this breakdown anyway—Sehun grabbed his sister by the arm and tugged hard. "We're holding up the line." When that didn't work, he tried something else. "If we stay here any longer, we'll get Kai into trouble, alright?"

Though she was only a few decibels short of yelling at him, Kai was cute and dating her precious Oppa and she did genuinely like him, so Baek-ah merely glared firmly and stomped away, an apologetic and embarrassed Sehun trailing meekly after her.

Kai was grateful, at least, and texted Sehun briefly as they left to tell him it was nice to meet his boyfriend's sister. And that Sehun should look forward to a grateful reward for saving Kai from her because Baek-ah could be scary _as hell_ sometimes.

Sehun smiled down at his phone as his sister drove them out of the parking lot, but hid it quickly when his happiness caught Baekhyun's attention.

"Is that Kai?" She wanted to know. "Tell him he better treat you well, or else."

Sehun rolled his eyes but nodded.

"And you," at the reminder of Sehun's no-longer secret boyfriend, Baek-ah turned on him again. "How could you, Oppa?"

 _Where_ , Sehun wondered despairingly, _where was Park Chanyeol when you needed him?_


End file.
